Sprongles Galahad
Valiance Expedition }} George Farsings, self proclaimed as Sprongles Galahad, was an Alliance scout who served the Valiance Expedition during the War against the Lich King. He was captured by the Scourge and driven to insanity by the High Priests of the Temple City of En'kilah. After escaping captivity, he made his way back to Stormwind City, believing himself to be the Prince of the land of Doodoodo. He has since been dubbed the "Madman of Stormwind". Biography Early life George Farsings was born in Redridge Mountains into a poverty striken family, one with little love to spare him. At a young age, his parents were killed by Blackrock orcs and he had to move to Stormwind City to live with his grandparents. They treated George the same, having no desire to take care of the boy. In order to survive, George had to learn how to become a thief, stealing food, clothes, and money. In his teenaged years, he attempted to rob a paladin who caught him. The man's name was Halsand Cummings and he offered George a choice; Either he report him to the guards or he became the paladins apprentice and learn the ways of the Light. George accepted the latter. He began training at Northshire Abbey to become a paladin of the light. He greward up to despise who he once was and dedicated himself to becoming a serious man who took no pleasure in friends. He did, against in all odds, fall in love with a woman named Linda Whiteshield. They both soon became married and moved to an estate near Southshore George was given after Halsands death in Outland. There, they had a son before George was drafted to leave to Northrend. Northrend Campaign When the Lich King threatened the world, George was one of many to answer the call to Northrend. He was assigned as a scout by the recruiters at Valiance Keep. During this time, George became acquainted with Terimas Manning, Hadrian Warlayton and Calvin Brookes, however, he did not get along with any of them as he considered them to be incompetent and immature. Calvin Brookes - Total Roleplay 3Terimas Manning - Total Roleplay 3 About a week into his arrival, he was sent on a scouting mission around the nearby town of Farshire. Despite being warned to bring backup, George believed that the others weren't capable enough for the mission and decided it would be best to go alone. At the nearby town, George was captured by the Scourge and kept as a prisoner at the Temple City of En'kilah in Borean Tundra. Captivity in En'kilah Under the advisory of High Priest Andorath, George underwent unspeakable torture by his captors. However, realizing that torturing him was a fruitless endeavor, Andorath decided to warp his mind and use him as a sleeper agent for the Scourge. As they began to warp his mind, something occurred that altered George's mental stability, causing him to believe in a false reality. In the process, George's skin became pale and his hair lost its blackish color and became golden. George eventually escaped and returned to Valiance Keep as a babbling madman claiming to be Sprongles Galahad, Prince of the Land of Doodoodo. Madman of Stormwind He was sent back to Stormwind due to his insanity and there he was locked up in the Stormwind Stockades. Years passed of him sitting in a cell, giggling to himself and speaking gibberish before he somehow managed to escape. No one can say for certain how he did it, for no one saw him leave and Sprongles keeps quiet about it. After escaping the Asylum, Sprongles headed to Stormwind for an unknown purpose. Upon arrival, he stole himself a new attire and weaponry. He then started to live out his life as a citizen of the city. Meanwhile, during the Cataclysm, George's wife, Linda, was killed and their son gone missing with the destruction of Southshore. Princes Proper Life Sprongles soon saught to seek out treasures to build himself a large cache of money. He set out to find as much as he could, chasing any legend and solving any riddle to find what he was looking for. As a result, he built up a stockpile of gold and magical items, one of which was a sword named Betty, who spoke to him and had the ability to catch fire. In his travels, he came across Kabaz, a small lizard man who was about to be killed by molten giants in the Burning Steppes. Sprongles saved Kabaz's life and in return, the lizard man promised to become his bodyguard. Sprongles was delighted to hear this and renamed Kabaz, much to the lizard man's dismay, to Royal Bodyguard, nicknamed RBG. Quicksilver Company Sprongles returned to the city to find that he now needed a group of people who would dedicate themselves to him. He began looking to join a guild that he would take over and rule and found a mercenary group called Quicksilver Company. He was welcomed in with open arms and for the first time, Sprongles felt friendship. He abandoned his plans of mutiny and dedicated himself fully to his new friends and job he had found. The Muffin During his time in Quicksilver, Sprongles and a friend named Grant Graham created a muffin together that contained questionable ingredients and then baked it in the magical forges of Dalaran. The muffin became sentient and began to terrorize Crystalsong before coming after Sprongles and, having grown in mass and now possessing tentacles, kidnapped him and flew off into oblivion. Sprongles spent months inside the muffin surviving off its delicious insides, before he was returned to Azeroth on the coast of Westfall. There, he was eaten by a sea monster that was then eaten by another sea monster and Royal Bodyguard singlehandedly managed to defeat both and save Sprongles unwillingly. Sprongles then resumed his life as if nothing happened. The End of Madness Sprongles stood accused of attacking his friends in Quicksilver while having no knowledge of doing so. He did this often and would forget it as quickly as it came. In order to stop the attacks and save Sprongles, a powerful necromancer pulled out the dark presence within his mind and freed George from his mental shackles. George had trouble coming to terms with his new life, along with the fact his wife was dead and son missing. He left civilization for a time in search of a purpose and who he truly is; George or Sprongles. The Return After a few months, the man came back accepting he was Sprongles Galahad, if only because it was easier to live that life instead of the one of a man who had been dead for years. Sprongles then resumed his duties as the Madman of Stormwind, running around and performing the oddest miracles the world has ever known. Soon after, Sprongles vanished once more and remains missing to this day Sprongles Galahad Deep in an underground laboratory, a scientist worked tirelessly to create the one thing he never had; A son. He wasn't going to get one the old fashioned way, for he was a hideous man. He knew of the consequences by creating life, but he longed for company so desperatly, he ignored them. The mixture was almost complete. All he needed to do was add compassion, and just a teaspoon of it. But, as fate would have it, he spilled seventeen gallons of it into the cauldron he was working in. As this happened, the earth began to shake. The castle began to crumble and so did the mountains nearby. The ocean roared in agony as the world began to tear itself apart. The scientist watched in horror and awe as up from the mixture emerged a large, muscular man with golden hair. The creation knew its name and purpose. It was to be the end of this world, the Land of Doodoodo. It grew saddened by its existance and decided to flee the realm. It created a portal with its own power and went into it, thus bringing it to the world of Azeroth. It found himself in a forest and wandered around aimlessly for days before coming to the gates of a large city. It walked in and began its new life as Prince Sprongles Galahad. Physical appearance Sprongles is uaually dressed in a formal red outfit and carries a longsword. Upon his head is a tiara that he must have dug up somewhere. Sprongles would also have an uncanny control over the electromagnetic spectrum, enabling him to shoot rainbows out of any part on his body. They don't really hurt anyone and they sometimes create bunnies upon impact, so no one seems to question why he's able to do it. Personality and traits Notes and references Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Paladin Category:Characters Category:2016